Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to data storage systems and data communication systems.
Description of the Background Art
With the increasing amount of data is being created, there is increasing demand for data storage solutions. Storing data using a cloud storage service is a solution that is growing in popularity. A cloud storage service may be publicly-available or private to a particular enterprise or organization. Popular public cloud storage services include Amazon S3™, the Google File System, and the OpenStack Object Storage (Swift) System™.
Cloud storage systems may provide “get” and “put” access to objects, where an object includes a payload of data being stored. The payload of an object may be stored in parts referred to as “chunks”. Using chunks enables the parallel transfer of the payload and allows the payload of a single large object to be spread over multiple storage servers.